Superdimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls
Superdimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls'' ''(超次元大戦 ネプテューヌVSセガハードガールズ 夢の合体スペシャル 'Chou Jigen Taisen Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Yume no Gattai Special)'' is a spinoff crossover game for the Playstation Vita in development by Compile Heart, Felistella and Idea Factory. It is a crossover video game between the Hyperdimension Neptunia and series. Both games have most likely been crossed due to bearing similar premises; both Hyperdimension Neptunia and Sega Hard Girls focus on anthropomorphised video game consoles personified as humans. The Sega Hard Girls represent past SEGA consoles (hence the name), while the Hyperdimension CPUs represent present-day consoles such as the Xbox, Playstation, and Nintendo consoles. Plot In a desolate, post-apocalyptic world, IF roams the landscape as an adventurer, searching for the library housing all the world's knowledge. Along the way, she catches a girl falling out of the sky and takes her along. After finding the library and chatting with the librarian, Histoire, IF is suddenly attacked. It turns out that someone or something is erasing the history for the world, causing damage to the timeline. IF and the girl Segami team up to investigate, using a time machine Histoire built into IF's bike. Traveling back to the era of Sega Saturn and Neptune, Segami comes to believe that the escalating conflict between the CPUs and Sega Hard Girls will drive the world to its current state and attempts to stop the feud between the two, despite IF's desire to avoid changing history. Eventually, the CPU and Sega Hard Girl prepare for a showdown when history begins to disappear around them. Purple Heart sacrifices herself to save IF and Segami, who return to the present. The initial disheartened scene after is suddenly changed when it's revealed that Neptune's soul has somehow become imbued in IF's bike, allowing her to talk and drive herself. The three then agree to investigate other eras as well. As they investigate, IF wonders if someone or something is behind these events, causing Segami to remember the true cause of these events: the Time Eater, a monstrous beast that consumes time to strengthen itself. After an attempt to defeat it ends in failure, IF, Segami and Neptune suddenly find themselves back in time to their first meeting. This results in the history that was eaten having been restored, giving them a second chance at fixing the timeline. In the Mega Drive era, Mega Drive believes Plutia will be a corrupting influence on the populace and attempts to stop her. In the Game Gear era, both Nepgear and Game Gear are in hiding due to games having become taboo. And in the Dreamcast era, Uzume and Dreamcast engage in all-out warfare for dominance. Despite their best efforts, IF, Segami and Neptune are unable to resolve the conflicts and history plays out as normal. As these events are viewed and restored, their respective goddesses join the party in the library. A frustrated Segami decides to change history for the better after seeing all that, and after some convincing from Histoire, IF agrees to help her. Revisiting the key events, they discover the Time Eater had been manipulating the conflicts through history, making it easier for it to swoop in and devour them. By rewriting these events, the conflict between the Sega Hard Girls and the goddesses never comes to pass, creating a much better future. Endings Bad Ending '''Condition: Beat the Time Eater in the first encounter. With the Time Eater dead, history quickly begins restoring and repairing itself. Neptune's spirit leaves IF's bike and she heads back to her lifestyle, while Segami stays with Histoire without her memories and nowhere else to go. IF leaves, never learning more about what happened. Normal Ending Condition: Lose to the first Time Eater fight, then beat it before clearing all story missions. The Time Eater is defeated and history returns to normal. Any recruited CPUs return to their own points in time, while Neptune stays in IF's bike for a while longer and Segami stays at the library. As she leaves, IF muses if she could have successfully changed the past after all. And unbeknownst to everyone, the Time Eater survives. Best Ending Condition: Beat the Time Eater after clearing all story missions. The Time Eater survives despite being weakened and prepares to devour more history to regain its strength. At this moment, Segami regains her full memories as the Sega Hard Girl goddess and uses her powers to finally kill the Time Eater. She explains that she created the Sega Hard Girls after her supposed final battle with the beast to bring happiness, only to be caught off-guard when the Time Eater reemerged and forced into the weakened state IF found her in. Segami, the CPUs and the Sega Hard Girls all return to their respective eras. IF sets out to explore the new future, only to find Neptune's spirit is still in her bike and Segami came back to join her. Gameplay : This section in need of expansion, help out the Hyperdimension Wiki by contributing what you know. Gallery VSSeHaGirlsConcept1.jpg|Concept Showcase #1 VSSeHaGirlsConcept2.jpg|Concept Showcase #2 SeHaGirlsShowcase.jpg|The SeHa Girls in both Human and Chibi forms ChouJigenTaisenNeptuneVSSegaHardGirlsCharacters.jpg IFvsSegaHardGirls.jpg IFvsSegaHardGirls2.jpg VSSegaHardLevelOverview1.jpg IFvsSegaHardGirlsCrawl.jpg VSSegaHardLevelOverview2.jpg VSSegaHardGirlsClimbingMechanic.jpg VSSegaHardGirlsClimbingMechanic2.jpg InBattleView.jpg AttackFinish.jpg PlutiaHighFive.jpg Dreamcast.jpg DreamcastAttack.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial1.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial2.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial3.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial4.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial5.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial6.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial7.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial8.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial9.jpg LevelArtYumeNoGattaiSpecial10.jpg SegaSaturn&PurpleHeart.jpg SegaSaturn&Neptune.jpg IF&Hatsumi.jpg Neptune&Hatsumi.jpg HatsumiMotorcycle.jpg NepgearDialogueYumeNoGattai.jpg IFHatsumiMotorcycle.jpg Trivia *According to speculation and concept art, IF is set to be this game's protagonist. *Dark Rose Valkyrie which was improved based on the game system of this work was released on July 21, 2016. Category:Spin-off Category:Article stubs Category:Superdimension Neptune